Discotek Media
Altamonte Springs, Florida, U.S. |services = Production Distribution |country = United States |status = Active |website = Discotek Media }}Discotek Media is an American entertainment company based in Altamonte Springs, Florida. It is in the business of licensing, translating/subtitling and releasing Japanese anime, live-action movies, and television series to home-video in the North American market. Their animated releases include Fist of the North Star, Lupin III, the Galaxy Express 999 movies, and D.N.Angel. Formed in 2005, Discotek primarily focuses on licensing retro titles from the 1970s, 1980s, and 1990s, but have also acquired several recent titles from the 2000s and 2010s. They created their first English language dub for their 2016 release of Lupin the 3rd: Jigen's Gravestone. Discotek's releases are distributed by Alternative Distribution Alliance. They are also known for being one of the first publishers to support SD content on a Blu-ray Disc to help collectors and videophiles get the best experience as possible. Using this format, its compact packaging makes the product fit the shelves perfectly, as well as a better encode than a DVD, plus have around 20 hours of main content on the disc itself. The result is a cheaper product than its DVD counterpart. This only affects shows 24 episodes or more that does not have an HD master at all, or its Japanese Blu-ray does not look good upscaled to 1080p. The first so-called "SD on BD" product was the English version of Samurai Pizza Cats, then it was The Wonderful Wizard of Oz and then Fist of the North Star before they became focused on the format from May 2018 onwards. Dubs Dubs commissioned by Discotek. Anime Series *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) (Epcar Entertainment) *''Bananya'' (2016) *''Kemono Friends'' (2017-2019) (Sound Cadence Studios) *''Lupin the 3rd Part V'' (2018) (Epcar Entertainment) Specials/OVAs *''Lupin the 3rd: Blood Seal of the Eternal Mermaid'' (2011) (Epcar Entertainment) Films *''Lupin the 3rd: Legend of the Gold of Babylon'' (1985) (Epcar Entertainment) *''Galaxy Express 999: Eternal Fantasy'' (1998) (Sound Cadence Studios) *''Hells'' (2008) (Sound Cadence Studios) *''Lupin the 3rd: Jigen's Gravestone'' (2014) (Bang Zoom! Entertainment) *''Lupin the 3rd: Goemon's Blood Spray'' (2017) (Bang Zoom! Entertainment) *''City Hunter: Shinjuku Private Eyes'' (2019) *''Lupin the 3rd: Fujiko Mine's Lie'' (2019) (Bang Zoom! Entertainment) Licensed Works Anime titles, previously dubbed by other companies whose rights have since lapsed, rescued by Discotek. Anime Series *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) (dubbed by Phuuz Entertainment (Episodes 1-79) and Streamline Pictures (Episodes 145 & 155)) *''The Adventures of the Little Prince'' (1978-1979) *''Super Dimension Century Orguss'' (1983-1984) (dubbed by Animaze (Episodes 1-17)) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) (dubbed by Animaze (Episodes 1-36)) *''Sherlock Hound'' (1984-1985) (dubbed by Renan Production) *''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'' (1986-1987) (dubbed by CINAR) *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' (1990-1991) (dubbed by Saban Entertainment) *''Blue Seed'' (1994-1995) (dubbed by ADV Films) *''DNA²'' (1994-1995) (dubbed by Central Park Media) *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' (1994-1995) (dubbed by Bang Zoom! Entertainment) *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) (dubbed by Tokyopop) *''New Cutie Honey'' (1994-1995) (dubbed by ADV Films) *''Golden Boy'' (1995-1996) (dubbed by ADV Films) *''Sorcerer Hunters'' (1995-1996) (dubbed by ADV Films) *''Flame of Recca'' (1997-1998) (dubbed by Blue Water Studios) *''All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku'' (1998) (dubbed by ADV Films) *''Getter Robo: Armageddon'' (1998-1999) (dubbed by ADV Films) *''NightWalker: The Midnight Detective'' (1998) (dubbed by Bang Zoom! Entertainment) *''Cybersix'' (1999) (dubbed by Ocean Productions) *''Dai-Guard'' (1999-2000) (dubbed by ADV Films) *''Great Teacher Onizuka'' (1999-2001) (dubbed by Tokyopop) *''Medabots'' (1999-2000) (dubbed by Nelvana Studios) *''Monkey Magic'' (1999-2000) (dubbed by Ocean Productions) *''Monster Rancher'' (1999-2001) (dubbed by Ocean Productions) *''Psybuster'' (1999) (dubbed by Media Concepts) *''Soul Hunter'' (1999) (dubbed by ADV Films) *''Ceres, Celestial Legend'' (2000) (dubbed by Blue Water Studios) *''Descendants of Darkness'' (2000-2001) (dubbed by Central Park Media) *''Ghost Stories'' (2000-2001) (dubbed by ADV Films) *''NieA_7'' (2000) (dubbed by New Generation Pictures) *''Pilot Candidate'' (2000) (dubbed by Crow Studio) *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) (dubbed by Bang Zoom! Entertainment) *''Beyblade'' (2001-2003) (dubbed by Nelvana) *''Comic Party'' (2001) (dubbed by Headline Sound Studio) *''Cosmo Warrior Zero'' (2001) (dubbed by Bang Zoom! Entertainment) *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) (dubbed by Animaze) *''Demon Lord Dante'' (2002) (dubbed by Elastic Media Corporation) *''Fighting Foodons'' (2001-2002) (dubbed by 4Kids Entertainment) *''Project ARMS'' (2001-2002) (dubbed by Ocean Productions) *''Sister Princess'' (2001) (dubbed by ADV Films) *''Star Ocean EX'' (2001) (dubbed by Ocean Productions) *''Gun Frontier'' (2002) (dubbed by Bang Zoom! Entertainment) *''Tokyo Underground'' (2002) (dubbed by Ocean Productions) *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' (2003-2005) (dubbed by Media Concepts) *''Cromartie High School'' (2003-2004) (dubbed by ADV Films) *''D.N.Angel'' (2003) (dubbed by ADV Films) *''Requiem from the Darkness'' (2003) (dubbed by Media Concepts) *''Sonic X'' (2003-2004) (dubbed by 4Kids Entertainment) *''Stellvia'' (2003) (dubbed by Bang Zoom! Entertainment) *''Ultra Maniac'' (2003) (dubbed by Media Concepts) *''DearS'' (2004) (dubbed by New Generation Pictures) *''Kyo Kara Maoh!'' (2004-2006) (dubbed by Media Concepts and Studiopolis) *''Tenjho Tenge'' (2004) (dubbed by Bang Zoom! Entertainment) *''Tetsujin 28'' (2004) (dubbed by Ocean Productions) *''Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan'' (2005) (dubbed by Media Blasters) *''Elemental Gelade'' (2005) (dubbed by Ocean Productions) *''Honey & Clover'' (2005-2006) (dubbed by Salami Studios) *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2005-2006) (dubbed by Bang Zoom! Entertainment) *''The Law of Ueki'' (2005-2006) (dubbed by Blue Water Studios) *''Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales'' (2006) (dubbed by Ocean Productions) *''Dinosaur King'' (2007-2008) (dubbed by 4Kids Entertainment) Specials/OVA's *''Area 88'' (1985-1986) (dubbed by ADV Films and Central Park Media) *''Time Stranger'' (1985) (dubbed by Manga UK and Central Park Media) *''Violence Jack'' (1986-1990) (dubbed by Manga UK) *''Devilman'' (1987) (dubbed by Manga UK) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Plot of the Fuma Clan'' (1987) (dubbed by Coastal Carolina Sound Studios) *''Project A-ko 2: Plot of the Daitokuji Financial Group'' (1987) (dubbed by Ocean Productions) *''Appleseed'' (1988) (dubbed by Manga UK) *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) (dubbed by Streamline Pictures and ADV Films) *''Project A-ko 3: Cinderella Rhapsody'' (1988) (dubbed by Ocean Productions) *''Angel Cop'' (1989-1994) (dubbed by Manga UK) *''Crusher Joe (OVA)'' (1989) (dubbed by Coastal Carolina Studios) *''Lupin the 3rd: Bye, Bye, Lady Liberty'' (1989) (dubbed by Manga UK) *''Project A-Ko 4: Final'' (1989) (dubbed by Ocean Productions) *''Ronin Warriors'' (1989-1991) (dubbed by Ocean Productions) *''Mad Bull 34'' (1990-1992) (dubbed by Manga UK) *''All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku'' (1992-1993) (dubbed by ADV Films) *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) (dubbed by Animaze and NYAV Post) *''Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf'' (1992) (dubbed by Ocean Productions) *''8 Man After'' (1993) (dubbed by Streamline Pictures) *''Casshan: Robot Hunter'' (1993-1994) (dubbed by Streamline Pictures) *''Dragon Half'' (1993) (dubbed by ADV Films) *''Lupin the 3rd: Voyage to Danger'' (1993) (dubbed by FUNimation Entertainment) *''Iria: Zeiram the Animation'' (1994) (dubbed by Central Park Media) *''Key the Metal Idol'' (1994-1996) (dubbed by Ocean Productions) *''Mighty Space Miners'' (1994-1995) (dubbed by ADV Films) *''Tekkaman Blade II'' (1994-1995) (dubbed by Urban Vision) *''City Hunter: Secret Service'' (1996) (dubbed by ADV Films) *''New Hurricane Polymar'' (1996-1997) (dubbed by New Generation Pictures) *''City Hunter: The Motion Picture'' (1997) (dubbed by ADV Films) *''Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins'' (1997) (dubbed by FUNimation Entertainment) *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' (1997-1998) (dubbed by Ocean Productions) *''Photon: The Idiot Adventures'' (1997-1999) (dubbed by Central Park Media) *''All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku DASH!'' (1998) (dubbed by ADV Films) *''Blue Submarine No. 6'' (1998-2000) (dubbed by Coastal Carolina Sound Studios) *''Freedom'' (2006) (dubbed by NYAV Post) Films *''The Great Adventure of Horus, Prince of the Sun'' (1968) (dubbed by Titra Studios) *''The Wonderful World of Puss 'n Boots'' (1969) (dubbed by Titra Studios) *''Animal Treasure Island'' (1971) (dubbed by Titra Studios) *''Panda! Go, Panda!'' (1971) (dubbed by Animaze) *''Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid'' (1975) (dubbed by G.G. Communications) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) (dubbed by Frontier Enterprises, Streamline Pictures, Manga UK and Phuuz Entertainment) *''Ringing Bell'' (1978) (dubbed by Sync, Ltd.) *''Galaxy Express 999'' (1979) (dubbed by Ocean Productions) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) (dubbed by Streamline Pictures and Animaze) *''Taro the Dragon Boy'' (1979) (dubbed by Columbia Pictures) *''Adieu Galaxy Express 999'' (1981) (dubbed by Ocean Productions) *''The Fantastic Adventures of Unico'' (1981) (dubbed by Sync, Ltd.) *''The Sea Prince & the Fire Child'' (1981) (dubbed by Sync, Ltd.) *''Space Warrior Baldios'' (1981) (dubbed by Frontier Enterprises) *''Swan Lake'' (1981) (dubbed by Frontier Enterprises and Golden Sync Studios) *''Arcadia of My Youth'' (1982) (dubbed by Frontier Enterprises) *''Space Adventure Cobra'' (1982) (dubbed by Streamline Pictures) *''Barefoot Gen'' (1983) (dubbed by Streamline Pictures) *''Crusher Joe'' (1983) (dubbed by Coastal Carolina Sound Studios) *''Golgo 13: The Professional'' (1983) (dubbed by Streamline Pictures) *''Unico in the Island of Magic'' (1983) (dubbed by Sync, Ltd.) *''Locke the Superman'' (1984) (dubbed by Omni Productions) *''Urusei Yatsura 2: Beautiful Dreamer'' (1984) (dubbed by Central Park Media) *''A Journey Through Fairyland'' (1985) (dubbed by Sanrio Company) *''Night on the Galactic Railroad'' (1985) (dubbed by Central Park Media) *''Fist of the North Star: The Movie'' (1986) (dubbed by Streamline Pictures) *''Project A-ko'' (1986) (dubbed by Manga UK) *''Lily C.A.T.'' (1987) (dubbed by Streamline Pictures) *''Robot Carnival'' (1987) (dubbed by Streamline Pictures) *''Twilight of the Cockroaches'' (1987) (dubbed by Streamline Pictures) *''Wicked City'' (1987) (dubbed by Streamline Pictures and Manga UK) *''Demon City Shinjuku'' (1988) (dubbed by Manga UK) *''City Hunter: .357 Magnum'' (1989) (dubbed by ADV Films) *''Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland'' (1989) (dubbed by Hemdale Film Corporation) *''Venus Wars'' (1989) (dubbed by Manga UK) *''A Wind Named Amnesia'' (1990) (dubbed by Manga UK) *''Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture'' (1994) (dubbed by Ocean Productions) *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' (1994) (dubbed by Animaze) *''Black Jack: The Movie'' (1996) (dubbed by Animaze) *''Jungle Emperor Leo'' (1997) (dubbed by NYAV Post) *''Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie'' (1999) (dubbed by Dick & Rogers Sound Studio) *''Cardcaptor Sakura 2: The Sealed Card'' (2000) (dubbed by Bang Zoom! Entertainment) *''Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade'' (2000) (dubbed by Ocean Productions) *''Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust'' (2000) (dubbed by Urban Vision) *''5 Centimeters Per Second'' (2007) (dubbed by Bang Zoom! Entertainment) Live-Action Puppet Shows *''Star Fleet'' (1980-1981) (dubbed by Leah Productions) Films *''The War in Space'' (1977) *''Sayonara Jupiter'' (1984) *''Sex and Zen'' (1991) *''The Princess Blade'' (2001) (dubbed by ADV Films) Puppet Films *''Nutcracker Fantasy'' (1979) (dubbed by Samuel Goldwyn Studios) External Links *Official Website *Discotek Media at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Distribution Companies